There's always hope
by DevotedFuinnja
Summary: Hope that's all she needed it's all she really wanted just the little hope that maybe in the future that there would be just a chance. A chance for her and the one guy she loved might get back what she helped lose.


**I posted this under another account but decided to re post it on my own. Hope you like it. **

**Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters, If I did Beth would have been Finns and Puck would have been hit by a bus.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's always hope.<strong>_

He had been standing in front of the emergency room door for over an hour trying to will himself to go in and she her. This whole day had been long hard one with blood sweat and tears from the whole group and it was finally over. Sure they had lost and Glee club would have to disband but it still had been fun in the end plus it looked like Rachel and him would have a chance. But even then here he was in front of the building that held the only girl he had ever loved. He was only interrupted from his thoughts by Mrs. Fabray stepping out of the hospital.

"Finn what a surprise you're the last person I would expect after ever thing." He'd second that if he had to guts to say it out loud.

"Uh yea I figured I would stop by and say hi plus I need to ask Puck if he needs a ride back to Lima." Mrs. Fabray only nodded before speaking.

"Ok she's on the third floor in room 234 and Puck last time I had seen him he was hitting on a nurse at the nurses station.". If Puck could she Mrs. Fabray's he would surly hit the floor.

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray" With a smile and a nod she went on her way only to turn back. "Finn how is that after everything that's happened you still seem to care." Good question he thought.

"I really couldn't tell you cause I don't know why I care so much maybe's its that fact that I loved Quinn" Still do believe it out or not but he wasn't about to say that out loud. It seemed that was enough for Mrs. Fabray though as she went on.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you better then Puck". Ha this made him smile even she thought he was a better person then Puck.

"You don't know how much better that makes me feel to hear you say that."

"I'm just being honest" with that she walked to here car and drove off.

Taking a deep breath he made his way through the door to the elevators making a mental note to stop by the nursery before he went in to she Quinn.

There she was, there was no mistaking it He could see it in the little girls face that she was part Quinn. Sighing he wasn't go to do this he was going to be happy for Quinn and leave it at that. Putting on a smile he made his way to room 234 and to Quinn.

Quietly knocking just incase Quinn was sleeping. When he heard to quite reply he opened the door and picked his head in. "Hey you up for a visitor".

"Uh yea come in Finn". Quinn replied sitting up in bed. " You are to last person I expected" this made a chuckle escape from Finn's mouth "What's so funny" Quinn had to ask.

"Uh your mom said the same thing when we passed on my way up here". He said answering her question.

"Oh well you know what they say great minds think alike, but really its nice to see you here." she replied. She had secretly been wishing we would come.

"I uh went by the nursery on my way in and I have to say she looks just like you" he said taking a seat beside the bed. "Uh where's Puck" He asked.

"Oh I'm not sure and I really don't care to know." she answered getting straight to the point.

"What he do this time"? he asked.

"Ugh what he always does hit on the nurse right after I gave birth to his child" from Finn's face she knew she hit a sore spot "Sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Its ok I know you meant no harm" he said trying to put her mind at ease.

"Still I'm sorry I know this whole things a mess and its not fair to you." She meant it she really did.

Before the awkward silence set in he spoke. "Anyway how are you feeling"

"Good sore tired twenty pounds lighter" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I bet" only after he said it did he really understand what he said "I mean not that you were fat or any.." Quinn cut him off to save him from making it any worse.

"Finn its ok I got it, its ok." Sighing why was it awkward well other then the fact that just a few hours ago she had his best friends baby. Trying any thing to make the awkwardness go a way "So did whe win" Finn just smiled sadly " We lost didn't we."

"We finished third Vocal Adrenaline won." Damn she thought this was it the end of the road.

"No more Glee club then huh even after giving birth this still sucks."

"Yea I think Glee club was the best thing to happen to all of us."

"I may not have said it much to anyone really but yea it was the best thing that happened to me this year." Things began to lighten up after that with the two talking till visiting hours were over.

"Well I guess I should get going I've got the long drive back to Lima so yea." He said standing.

"Finn before you go can you answer me one question" after his nod she continued "If…if things ever get back to being normal or Simi normal do you think we could ever I don't know ever maybe get another chance." This he didn't expect but he already had an answer for her" I don't know I'm with Rachel now" at the sad look on her face he went on "but that isn't to say that maybe in the future if we're ever single or what ever that we could maybe try again I know that I wouldn't see a problem with it." He finished

"Do you mean that" she asked then went on "Believe it or not I still love you even if I have a pretty shitty way of showing it." This was it this was the moment that would either reinforce her hope in them or totally take it from her. Finn could see the hope in her eyes and the fact that this hope was on the edge of being shattered. So in doing the only thing he could he answered

"Yea yea I do but"

"There's always a but isn't there" she said tearing up.

"I would say it's a good but though" sighing he went on " I think if we were to ever get back together a lot of things would have to happen first the first being me forgiving you for what you did as bad as it sounds I haven't forgiving you yet but I'm getting there."

"Ok I get that but there things you should know like why I did it."

"Its ok I wanna hear all of this but just not right now, I need time". she understood that.

"Ok then can we maybe get together some time over the summer and just talk get everything out in the open." She asked with hope in her voice.

"Id like that but I really want to give Rachel a chance." She nodded

"I understand but if anything I would like to be friends can we do that at least" She couldn't believe it here she was begging no pleading for a chance.

"Yea I would really like that, now I need to get on the road get some rest and take care of yourself Quinn." and with that he was out the door and on his way, but she was there smiling like a child on Christmas. It was that smile that her mother would see when she came back and when her mother asked her what she was smiling about there was only one answer she could give.

"There's always hope".

Hope that's all she needed it's all she really wanted just the little hope that maybe in the future that there would be just a chance. A chance for her and the one guy she loved might get back what she helped lose.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it please review. The sequel is in the works just give me sometime.<br>**_


End file.
